


Attention

by insomniacfics



Category: Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Deep Throating, Dom/sub, Face-Fucking, Facials, M/M, Master/Slave
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:22:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28466007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/insomniacfics/pseuds/insomniacfics
Summary: Raihan is taking the newly appointed champion, Y/N, on a date and Y/N pushes his luck with teasing.
Relationships: Kibana | Raihan/Reader
Kudos: 33





	Attention

It was supposed to be a nice lunch out with Raihan. He wanted to enjoy a quiet day. However, right outside the window were the press snapping photos of them.

Raihan, used to it, just smiled and waved at them before he continued eating. He smiled as Y/N’s cheeks turned red, staring intently at the grilled Krabby meat in the alfredo. He smiled. “You’re so nervous,” He chuckled.

Y/N, the new reigning champion of Galar, jumped a bit and pouted. “Can you blame me?” He mumbled. “It’s...I mean, I know you’re used to it, but how?”

Raihan hummed and smiled. “I don’t know. I think I just rolled with it once I got my Gym License. But relax. They just want to see the new Champion and his boyfriend.”

Y/N blushed more and lightly kicked his leg under the table. Raihan chuckled. Y/N smiled shyly to him, wiping his mouth. “Have you ever had this alfredo before?” He asked. Raihan shook his head. He smiled and got an offering onto his fork and held it out for him. Raihan smiled and stood, leaning over the table to eat. Y/N blinked as he realized the cameras snapping much quickly as Raihan took a bite and pulled away slowly, humming. Y/N blushed and huffed. “You did that just for them.”

Raihan laughed and walked around the table, kissing his cheek. “Not at all. I just ignore them. I would’ve done it without them there and you know it.” Y/N huffed, blushing more. “It’s easier to ignore them, alright?”

Y/N sighed, nodding. “If you say so. As much as I love looking at the seaside, I kinda wish we could close the curtains.” Raihan chuckled, earning a glare. “Quit. It’s weird to have people watch me eat.”

Raihan nodded and got the waiter’s attention, asking if the curtains could be closed. Sure enough, they were blocked from the paparazzi outside. Y/N immediately sighed in relief.

“We’ll have to leave the restaurant at some point, Y/N,” Raihan pointed out. “It’s okay. Just stick by me, alright?”

Y/N smiled softly and nodded. “I know. I guess all this is still new to me. Especially after all that trouble those “kings” caused,” He chuckled, making air quotes.

Raihan nodded and they continued with their meal. Before long, they did have to leave. Raihan gave Y/N his sunglasses and led him through the town. Raihan’s arm was around Y/N’s shoulders, making the new champion beam and nuzzle against him. “We should get a drink,” He suggested.

Raihan barked a laugh. “The first decree of our champion is drinking then?” He teased. Y/N huffed. “You know I love you.”

“I love you too, Dragon Master,” Y/N chuckled. This earned a series of clicks as Raihan’s face turned red. Y/N blinked. “Wait, how come you’re flustered?”

Raihan blushed more. “Don’t...worry about it. C’mon. Let’s head for the lighthouse.”

Y/N hummed then smirked. “As you wish, Master,” He cooed softly, earning another dark blush. Raihan’s eyes flicked over to Y/N, making him chuckle. “So cute.”

Raihan huffed, glaring at the sea ahead as they walked to the lighthouse, doing their best to ignore the photographers following them. He blinked when his Rotom-Phone chirped. Checking it, he balked at the photo that’d been posted online.

Hammerlocke Gym Leader flustered by Champion: Just What Did Y/N Say?

Y/N blinked at the wheezing gasp coming from his boyfriend and looked over his shoulder before laughing hysterically. “Wow! Social media works fast!”

“This isn’t funny! What if someone hears?” Raihan asked quietly. Y/N blinked, tilting his head. “Don’t play innocent. You’re so damn coy.”

“Yeah, but you still love me,” He hummed happily before whispering, “Right, Master?”

Raihan growled softly. “Keep that up and we’ll just be going back to the hotel.”

Y/N smirked. “With those eyes that you’re giving me, maybe we should just take Flygon and bailout. Unless you just wanna do something else...Master?”

Raihan snarled and grabbed his hand, leading him quickly out of sight of the paparazzi. Once he was certain they’d lost them, Raihan pinned Y/N against the wall. Before he could get out the gasp, Raihan had kissed him, drawing a moan from the champion. He whined softly as Raihan deepened the kiss until he tapped his finger against his hand, alerting him to the need for oxygen.

Raihan pulled away, smirking proudly as Y/N gasped softly for air. “You wanna play this? Fine. But we’re going back to the hotel.”

\--

Raihan smirked as they walked in, shoving Y/N playfully in before hanging the “Do Not Disturb” sign on the door. He hummed as he locked the door, eying Y/N greedily. Y/N blushed as Raihan suddenly drew in close, hand raising and lightly gripping his throat. Y/N gulped and leaned into his touch, relaxing entirely.

Y/N had to admit, he loved this side of Raihan. It seldom came out. He had no idea such a title could trigger it. He’d have to keep that in mind, he reminded himself.

“Safeword,” Raihan said firmly.

Y/N blushed and mumbled, “Uh--Dragon Tail.”

Raihan smirked. “You remember the rules?”

“Yes, Master,” He said with a nod.

Raihan groaned and kissed him forcefully. Y/N whined and wrapped his arms around him. He smiled against his lips until the gym leader lifted him and threw him onto the bed. He giggled and sat up, only to be pinned to the bed. 

Y/N gasped and whined when Raihan’s teeth found his neck, marks blossoming across his skin. He arched up and pressed his hips up. He blushed and adjusted, kissing him feverishly as the gym leader began to strip him down.

Raihan hummed then grinned, pulling Y/N down to his knees. He watched the Champion of Galar panting as he looked up at him almost innocently. With a smirk, he pushed down his pants and stroked himself, giving Y/N a look. He practically preened as Y/N wordlessly bent forward, licking up the shaft slowly and wetting his cock.

Y/N hummed as he carefully took the cock into his mouth, working his way down slowly before pulling back a slight.

Raihan moaned as he watched Y/N bob his head slowly, sucking and rubbing his tongue along the shaft. He groaned as he reached down, gripping his hair before thrusting into his throat. He smirked as the Champion gag around him and pushed deep, holding him in place as his nose pressed against his pubic bone.

“That smart mouth always looks good stuffed with cock,” Raihan chuckled before pulling him back, watching Y/N panting for air. “Looks better when I’ve stuffed full.” He thrust back into his mouth, gripping his hair as he fucked man’s face.

Y/N timed his breaths carefully, whining as his eyes watered up from the lack of oxygen. He felt a few tears fall down his face, watching as Raihan met his eyes at last. Of course, he knew how much the gym leader loved this. The control of his own breath of top of the way it completely subdued him was incredible.

Raihan groaned as he kept it up before he felt the knot in his stomach tighten. He smirked and pulled out, keeping Y/N’s head up by the grip of his hair with one hand as the other pumped his cock.

“Anything that gets in your mouth, you swallow,” He groaned before gasping softly as he began to cum. Y/N whined, keeping his mouth open, despite barely any of it actually hitting his tongue. His face was practically covered by the time Raihan stopped, watching him swallow what little there was for him to. Raihan smirked and pulled him onto the bed. “You’re not cleaning that up, Y/N.” He stood and swatted his hand over his ass, making the champion moan. “C’mon, Baby. Let’s see what else I can cover in my cum.”


End file.
